culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis sings The Wonderful World of Christmas
| Recorded = June 27, 1968 – May 16, 1971 | Genre = Christmas, pop, rock and roll | Length = 35:06 | Label = RCA Records | Producer = Felton Jarvis | Last album = I Got Lucky (1971) | This album = Elvis sings The Wonderful World of Christmas (1971) | Next album = Elvis Now (1972) | Misc = }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = B+ | rev3 = MusicHound | rev3score = | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4score = | rev5 = Rough Guides | rev5score = }} Elvis sings The Wonderful World Of Christmas is a 1971 album by American singer and musician Elvis Presley, and Elvis' second and final Christmas album. The album was released in October 1971, followed by the single from the album "Merry Christmas Baby" / "O Come All Ye Faithful" released in November 1971. This album was a top seller and topped the Billboard Holiday Albums Chart, and would have charted high on the Billboard 200 but from 1963 to 73 Holiday albums were not allowed to chart. It did not have the commercial appeal of Elvis’ first Christmas album. Over the years, it has become a perennial favorite. It was certified Gold on November 4, 1977, Platinum on December 1, 1977, 2x Platinum on May 20, 1988 and 3x Platinum on July 15, 1999 by the RIAA. Note: Enter advanced search for The Wonderful World of Christmas Several of the songs on the album were published by Elvis Presley's publishing company, such as "Holly Leaves and Christmas Trees", "I'll Be Home on Christmas Day", "If I Get Home on Christmas Day", and "On a Snowy Christmas Night". Presley is accompanied on most of the songs by The Imperials Quartet. On later pressings, the song "Blue Christmas", which was recorded on June 27, 1968, was added to the track listing. The song had been previously released on the 1968 album, Elvis. Track listing Original release Follow That Dream re-issue Personnel *Elvis Presley – lead vocals (All tracks), guitar (B6) *Steve Binder – record producer (track B6) *Terry Blackwood – Imperials group member (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *David Briggs – piano (tracks A1-B5) *James Burton – guitar (tracks A1-B5) *Kenneth Buttrey – drums (tracks A1-A5, B1) *Jerry Carrigan – drums (tracks A6, B2-B5) *Mickey Crofford – instrumental overdubs recording engineer (tracks A3, A6-B1, B3, B5) *Joe Esposito – guitar (tracks A1-B5) *Gene Estes – marimba (tracks A3, B3, B5)Spreen, Glen. "June 22, 1971: Tuesday Afternoon Overdub Sessions". Keith Flynn's Elvis Presley Pages. http://keithflynn.com/recording-sessions/710622as_ods.html *D. J. Fontana – additional percussion (track B6) *Alan Fortas – additional percussion (track B6) *Ralph Gallant – additional drums (track B1),Spreen, Glen. "June 22, 1971: Tuesday Evening Overdub Sessions". Keith Flynn's Elvis Presley Pages. http://keithflynn.com/recording-sessions/710622es_ods.html additional percussion (A1, A3, B3)Spreen, Glen. "June 21, 1971: Monday Afternoon Overdub Sessions". Keith Flynn's Elvis Presley Pages. http://keithflynn.com/recording-sessions/710621as_ods.html *Greg Gordon – Imperials group member (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *Eddie Hinton – additional guitars (track B4)Glen Spreen, Eddie Hinton & Farrell Morris. "July 26, 1971 Overdub Sessions". Keith Flynn's Elvis Presley Pages. http://keithflynn.com/recording-sessions/710726ods.html *Charlie Hodge – guitar (All tracks) *Bones Howe – recording engineer (track B6) *The Imperials – backing vocals (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *Felton Jarvis – record producer (tracks A1-B5) *Millie Kirkham – backing vocals (tracks A2-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5)The Imperials and Millie Kirkham. "May 24, 1971 Overdub Sessions". Keith Flynn's Elvis Presley Pages. http://keithflynn.com/recording-sessions/710524ods.html *Lance LeGault – tambourine (track B6) *Larry Londin – additional drums (track B1), additional percussion (A1, A3, B3) *Charlie McCoy – harmonica (tracks A1-B5), organ (A6, B2-B5), percussion (A6, B2-B5) *Scotty Moore – guitar (track B6) *Armond Morales – Imperials group member (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *Farrell Morris – bells (track B5), additional percussion (B5) *Joe Moscheo – Imperials group member (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *Jimmie Murray – Imperials group member (tracks A1-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5) *Al Pachucki – basic track(s) recording engineer (tracks A1-B5), overdubs recording engineer (organ on A1, background vocals on A2-A3, A5-A6, B2-B3, B5, guitar on B4, bell & percussion on B5) *Norbert Putnam – bass played by (tracks A1-B5) *Sidney Sharp – string contractor (tracks A1, A3, A5-B3, B5), brass contractor (A1, A5, B1-B2) *Tommy Shepard – trombone (tracks A3, B3, B5) *Glen Spreen – brass arrangements (tracks A1, A5, B1-B2), string arrangements (A1, A3, A5-B3, B5), organ played by (tracks A1-A5, B1), organ overdubs (A1) *Chip Young – guitar (tracks A1-B5) Certifications References External links * Category:Elvis Presley albums Category:1971 Christmas albums category:1971 albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Albums produced by Felton Jarvis Category:RCA Records Christmas albums Category:English-language albums Category:Covers albums Category:Pop Christmas albums